


Put Me In My Place

by BluKaniner



Series: Grenby FTW [1]
Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit content over yonder, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I said stop looking at me, M/M, Okay Im done with all these tags, Somebody take the pen away from me, This ship has sailed, dont look at me, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKaniner/pseuds/BluKaniner
Summary: “Go on,” Grendel taunted, hand on his swaying hips “Put me in my place, why dontja?”





	Put Me In My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Help me, Ive fallen into the Grenby ship and I cant get up.

Grendel and his big fucking mouth.

Sheriff Bigby cruised the streets in the dead of night. Cutting through the alley, he took a long drag from his cigarette and stared at the drab buildings before him. Quick, uneven footsteps alert him and draw his attention from a washed out poster. Out of the darkness emerges an auburn jacket and snakeskin boots. An empty sleeve thrashes around in the wind. A blue eye stares him down and tan lips twist into a sneer.

“Oh if it isn’t the ‘Big Bad Sheriff!’” Grendel lazily stumbles towards him. “Couldn’t fuckin sleep or some shit, huh?” Bigby’s lips turn downward and his eyebrows knit together.

“Mind your business, Gren” As he took a drag from his cigarette, he looked Grendel over. He was still the disheveled, bar hopping drunk expected of him. “Don’t you have to be drunk somewhere else?” he mused.

“Fuck off!” he spat, raising his middle finger. “And fuck you, you fucking lapdog!” Bigby’s face contorted in anger causing Grendel to chortle. “Struck a nerve, eh?” Tan lips smirk at him.

“Don’t like being called a fuckin’ dog, Sheriff?”

“You know what,” Bigby growled. He snubbed the waning cigarette out on the pavement. “Someone needs to put you in your place!” Brown eyes illuminated yellow and he felt his anger and something rising.

“Go on,” Grendel taunted, hand on his swaying hips “Put me in my place, why dontja?”

“Careful what you wish for…”Bigby warns grabbing Grendel’s wrist and twisting his arm behind his back.

“Ack! Fu-Fuck off, Wolf!” his voice is strained and further more when Bigby pushes his form against the wall. Pale fingers grip raven colored hair and yank him to the side for an awkward kiss. Bigby’s sharp teeth sink into the skin around his neck and nape area. He forces the man to the grating brick and growls in Grendel’s ear.

“I’ll put you in your place” he can hear Grendel’s hissing, “Ill fuck you until the only thing you can think of is me!” Wolf’s free hand is pushing its way between the wall and Grendel’s abdomen and unclasps his belt. In a swift motion, dark pants fall to the floor and pool around the man’s tan ankles. Bigby lets his claws trail up Grendel’s thigh, leaving red marks in their wake. His teeth mark tan skin on the side of his neck and nip the shell of his ear. He grips Grendel’s bent wrist tighter and shoves his knee between his legs. Grendel’s breaths are short and his curses heavy and breathy.

“F-Fuck, Bigby…” he groans low as Wolf lines up with his entrance.

“Fuck…” more of a hiss than a moan. Bigby pushes in the tight ring of muscles with a grunt; the motion causes Grendel to rock back and forth slightly. “Put me in my damn place!” He hisses into the wall, teeth gritted as Wolf sets a slow, powerful pace. The brunette’s hips snap quickly leaving Grendel leaning onto the wall for support. Wolf’s teeth are nipping at the exposed skin on Grendel’s neck, purple marks forming where skin has been broken. A hand on Grendel’s hip forces him back onto Bigby’s cock as he thrusts deep and steady. The sheer force leaves Grendel breathless. His voice hiccups when he feels Bigby’s tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

“I’ll fuck you until Youre a sobbing mess!” Yellow eyes are met with blue when he grabs Grendel’s hair and forces him t turn his head. His hair is gripped tighter as Bigby switches angles and pounds into him. Grendel feels the wet trickle of blood running down his legs in a thin line, the smell of blood ignites the wolf. He nearly howls in a feral tone and he bends Grendel until his back arches deeply. His teeth sink into Grendel’s dark shoulder and draws blood. He laps at the blood viciously, his thrusts become erratic. Grendel’s panting and groaning could be heard over the hypnotic melody of skin on skin. As Bigby pulled out and pushed in to the hilt, Grendel let forth a stream of gibberish followed by a chocked cry.

“Fuck! F-Fuck!” Short clipped breaths leave him. “Fuck me like the animal you are!” This incites Bigby; He braces his hand on the small of Grendel’s back and slams into him. The male’s legs quiver and his chest is heaving. Nearing his limit, Bigby seeks to push Grendel over the edge with him.

“I’ll ruin you…” he states darkly. “I’m going to make a mess out of you!”

“Yes!” Grendel chirps “Fuck! I-I’m close!” Bigby hums before lifting Grendel off the wall. His hand gripping Grendel’s wrist extends and he pulls the man’s arm high above his head. The other hand grips the man’s cock and squeezes the base.

“Not until I say so,” Bigby drawls, amused by the sound of Grendel’s protesting.

“Please, no!” he pleads in raspy voice. “Please let me-” Lips engulf his and silence him. Bigby lets his tongue run on Grendel’s bottom lip before biting down. Grendel moans before leaning forward to allow Bigby more access to himself. More growls from Wolf as his pace quickens. Grendel’s whimpers fill in the silence along with grunts.

“Please” Grendel’s pleads are soft and breathy. “Please!” he wheezes, the grip on his cock tightens and he writhes from the pain and the pleasure. “Please!” he begs in a voice with his eyes closed tight.

“Beg me nicely.” Bigby instructs.

“Pl-Please let me cum, Please” he draws the word out. “I’m b-begging y-you!” Quietly but audibly. Bigby knows he at his limit, he pulls out and releases his grip. Grendel lets out a choked noise as he cums. Bigby releases on the dull brick and relinquishes his grip on Grendel’s wrist. As Grendel pushes off the wall, Bigby’s fingers grasp his hair and slam him back against the wall.

“Clean up the mess you made me make!” His voice is dark and his eyes are illuminated yellow.

Silently he watches Grendel’s tongue dart out and swipe the stained brick. He’s occupied as he views the man lap up the liquid then turn to him and licks his lips deviously. In one swift motion, he pulls Grendel up by the waist. The man’s jeans are lost in the dark alleyway and Bigby bends him over with one hand bracing the cold stone on the streets. Not satisfied, Bigby kicks his legs out so that he’s nearing a full split. The man’s chains are swinging about and his auburn jacket is bunched over his shoulders. Bigby pushes in cleanly and watches the man balance on one hand in the dark alley. Silence is paired with grunts and groans. Grendel’s nails griping the brick make a scratching sound. Bigby has one hand on his shoulder and the other is pressing against his back. He thrusts powerful and quick, Grendel’s eyes fluttering open and close again.

“Fuck” he whispers as Bigby’s nails dig into his skin. “F-Fuck!” a gasp followed by a whimper.

Bigby keeps pounding into him, making good use of the new position. He pulls Grendel back on his cock with every thrust and causes his legs to shake. Rocking slightly, Grendel closes his eyes and pants with parted lips.

“F-Fuck!” he gasps as his hair is yanked and his head snaps upwards. The hand on his back now claws at his hip while leaving bruises. Screaming, Grendel begs in a whimpering but still demanding tone.

“Please,” he exhales in quick small breaths. “I don’t think I can take anym- augh!” He’s wrenched upwards and slammed against the wall for a final time. His hand catches himself before he collides with the cold brick. Bigby’s nails in tan skin leave crescent marks. Grendel is breathing heavily with his body shaking to its core. His nails turn pale from the pressure of clutching the wall.

“I’m gonna ahggh!” A couple of rough strokes to his cock leave him spilling onto the ground, and his semen flowing over Bigby’s pale hand. He brings said hand to his lips and tastes the liquid before wiping it on his pants. He pulls out of Grendel and forces him to a kneeling position. A hand on the base of his neck pulls him closer to his slick wet cock.

“Finish me like a good boy” he purrs as Grendel’s tan lips connect with the organ.

His wet tongue swipes the underside before circling the head. He dips into the slit before taking it into his mouth fully. Bigby moans and his hands grip Grendel’s raven colored hair. Grendel sloppily bobs back and forth on Bigby’s cock. He looks up and meets his yellow eyes. His hand grips Bigby’s thigh when he deep throats and swallows his cock to the hilt. The brunette groans before releasing. He watches Grendel swallow the semen wholeheartedly and lick around the head of his cock after he’s done. With a growl he lifts Grendel and smashes their lips together. The two kiss sloppily; Grendel’s arm looping around Bigby’s neck and Bigby’s hand in his hips. They nip and suck at each other lips before parting. Bigby dips down and grabs something before tucking himself back in his pants.

“Clean yourself up” he tosses his pants at Grendel and leaves him to wobble home in the dark of the night.


End file.
